


contented and serene

by smokingthedrugs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;)), Celebratory Sex, College, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Kindergarten, Kindergarten Boyfs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorry Not Sorry, Steven Universe References, all of the fluff, and 5 at the beginning, boyf riends - Freeform, but for like four seconds at the end, for the boyf riends secret santa, meremy hell, they're 23, they're fuckin cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingthedrugs/pseuds/smokingthedrugs
Summary: Michael proposes.Fluff ensues.





	contented and serene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@certifiedriends (boyf riends secret santa)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40certifiedriends+%28boyf+riends+secret+santa%29).



Michael remembered his proposal to Jeremy like it was just yesterday. 

 

He remembered being so _ nervous _ \- well, as nervous as a five-year-old proposing to his best friend could be- fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweatshirt as he looked toward the other boy in the playground at recess.

 

He remembered pulling Jeremy aside, the smaller boy's blue-green eyes glimmering with confusement as he sat him down underneath the slide, pushing his glasses up his face with his free hand, the other held behind his back. 

 

"Micah..? What's up? Wha' d'you got?" He had asked curiously, leaning close and poking Michael's arm. Michael had just squeezed his eyes shut for a second or so, taking a deep breath before smiling a toothy grin.

 

Jeremy was his best friend  _ ever! _ He could do this. 

 

He brought the hand behind his back in front of himself, watching Jeremy's eyes drift to the daisy he had, stem clutched in his fist like his life depended on it. 

 

"Tha's pretty!" Jeremy gushed, a wide smile quickly spreading across his face. Michael  _ loved _ his big smiles like that. Just like he loved his freckles, and his pretty eyes. 

 

"Yeah, I 'member you told me that before! So I picked your favourite one!" He brandished the flower in front of himself proudly, sticking his chin out happily. 

 

"I like it," Jeremy leaned closer to the flower, tracing the petals with the tip of his finger lightly, almost hesitantly, like it was delicate, and he didn't want to break it. "But why did you wanna give it ta' me...?" 

 

"Well..." Michael pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. He had asked his papa the day before about how he and his nanay got married, but still wasn't certain how he was supposed to do it. He only told Michael that he'd picked out nanay's favourite flowers, and gave her the pretty ring that she wore all the time, and it meant they were going to spend forever together. 

Which was  _ perfect _ ! Michael had only known Jeremy for a couple of weeks, but he  _ knew _ that they would be friends forever. 

Jeremy was the only other kid in his class who liked Pac-Man, and even had a cool Gamecube in his living room- just like Michael! 

They were...  _ 'meant to be',  _ just like papa and nanay.

"Here," Michael settled on, taking one of Jeremy's hands. Jeremy's eyebrows raised, but he didn't seem to mind, and let Michael tie the daisy around his ring finger, making sure not to break it, but also that it was nice and tight. He would need to be wearing it  _ forever _ , after all. 

"Wha's this for...?" Jeremy looked to his hand, down at the pretty flower around his finger, and back to Michael, who was smiling giddily. 

"It's a  _ flower ring, _ " Michael explained, "It means that we're married now. See? So we can be  _ hus-bind _ and  _ wife _ ."

"Like... like mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah!" Michael was practically bouncing with joy, and after a moment of supposed pondering, Jeremy was smiling as well, looking to the flower on his hand with awe, and holding it close to his chest. 

" _ Wow...  _ for real?" His eyes were wide as he looked at Michael once more, and Michael felt a warmth in his chest. Jeremy wanted to get married with him!

"Mhmm! You can be the wife, and I'll be the hus-bind." Jeremy pouted at that, his bottom lip jutting out. 

"Why do  _ I   _ have to be the wife? Isn't that for girls?" He whined, playing with the stem sticking out from around his finger. Michael furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. 

"I dunno. That's just how it is. And  _ you  _ have the ring. I think the wife gets the ring..."

"But..." Jeremy looked down, shoes kicking at the grass sadly. He frowned for a moment, before perking up, face brightening significantly. "I have an idea!"

"What, what?" Michael asked, leaning closer in anticipation, happy to see that Jeremy didn't seem to be disappointed anymore. 

"What about we  _ both  _ be the husband? Then we can  _ both  _ be the boy!"

"Ooh!" Michael stood up at that, Jeremy following happily. "That's perfect!"

Both boy's had walked out from underneath the slide, hands clasped together. And they  _ refused  _ to let go, until it was hometime, where Michael's nanay had given them a soft congratulations and a laugh, while Jeremy's mom had given them a strange look that Michael had later forgotten about, pulling nanay aside before they left, and leaving her with a frown when they'd gotten in the car. 

Michael paid no mind to it, though. He was too  _ happy.  _ He and Jeremy were  _ married _ , and everything had gone perfectly.

~~~

But, things were a little different, now. 

It wasn't as easy, to do a  _ real  _ proposal, when he and Jeremy were  _ real  _ adults, in a  _ real  _ relationship. 

And his nerves all those years ago? They were absolutely  _ nothing  _ compared to what he'd been feeling the past few days, psyching himself up, trying to give himself the courage to pull the damn ring out of his pocket, get on one knee, and say the speech he'd prepared  _ ages  _ ago.

It should've been easy. So why was he so afraid?

He doubted Jeremy was going to  _ break up with him  _ over it or anything.

They'd talked about marriage countless times since they'd gotten out of high school, and it was obvious that Jeremy was just as okay with it as he was. 

It was going to be  _ fine _ . They were going to be fine. He just... needed to nut the fuck up, and do it. 

Except, he hadn't been planning it to happen like  _ this _ . 

It was mid-winter, and he and Jeremy had been taking a walk together in the fresh snow. It had been Jeremy's suggestion in the first place; no matter how  _ terrible  _ he was with the cold, he  _ loved  _ snow. And how could Michael deny his absolutely  _ adorable  _ puppy-dog eyes?

Jeremy's eyes sparkled as he watched the snow fall, occasionally turning to face Michael, giving him an incredible view of the most  _ beautiful  _ man he'd ever seen. 

His eyes shone with happiness and excitement, and he had this cute, dorky grin plastered on his face. Along with the light dusting of pink on his cheeks from the cold, which made the splatter of freckles over his face stand out, and made Michael  _ weak.  _

Not to mention, the oversized jacket he had on, over about  _ three  _ of Michael's hoodie's, the giant scarf looped around his neck, and a beanie holding up his bangs. 

He didn't understand, how Jeremy  _ still  _ didn't seem to be able to see how goddamn adorable he was. Even when he looked like a marshmallow with legs, Michael couldn't get over it, and he doubted he ever would. 

He couldn't help but smile back at him, squeezing Jeremy's hand and leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Jeremy paused his blabbering about how  _ 'pretty the snow looked with all of the lights, Michael, seriously!'   _ Looking to Michael with wide eyes. He reveled in the way his cheeks flushed darker, quite obviously not from the weather, his grin only widening.

Even after being together for a few years now, and knowing each other for over  _ eighteen _ , Jeremy still got all blushy and flustered over the littlest displays of affection, and Michael doubted he'd ever get used to it. He was just  _ too damn cute. _

"What- w-what was  _ that   _ for?" Jeremy asked him softly, pausing their walk so he could face him properly, arms winding around Michael's neck like they always did. 

Michael pulled him closer in response, arms wrapping around Jeremy's back as he pressed his lips to his cheeks, his nose, forehead...

"Hey!" The shorter boy giggled, attempting to swat him away to no avail, Michael only holding him tighter, attacking his face with affectionate pecks. 

"Michael-" He grinned, letting go of Michael to push at his chest playfully. "Stop it! People are  _ looking, _ " 

He gave a faux-offended gasp, kissing the corner of Jeremy's lips, having absolutely no plan of pulling away anytime soon. Jeremy was too cute for him to resist. "Do you really think I give a shit?" He asked, before moving his hands from where they rested at the small of his back, cupping his cheeks instead and kissing his nose. "I'll have you know, my boyfriend is too irresistible for me  _ not  _ to kiss right now."

“‘M not  _ irresistible,  _ you nerd,” Jeremy leaned forward, planting a light kiss to his cheek, and Michael silently cheered at the way the other had given in so easily. 

“Are so,  _ dweeb, _ ” He argued childishly, brushing his gloved-thumbs over Jeremy’s cheekbones. “I mean- look at you! You’re too cute to handle. And you are  _ so  _ pretty right now, babes,”

Michael could practically  _ feel  _ Jeremy’s face heating up, watching the way he looked away sheepishly, and how he shifted his weight between his feet, knowing  _ damn well  _ how his boyfriend took his compliments. And if he didn’t stop, Jeremy was probably going to get all hot ‘n bothered. He knew him too well, and he knew Jeremy would probably be a little pissed if he gave him a boner in public. 

“ _ Michael _ ,”

“Oh, shush.” He pressed his lips against Jeremy’s, lingering for a few seconds that time, and in turn, laying off the praise. Jeremy kissed him back softly, and when they pulled apart, he was sporting a goofy, lovestruck grin, which Michael  _ adored. _

“You’re too much,” Jeremy mumbled teasingly, and Michael gave him a dramatic pout, tilting his head at him.

“But I thought you  _ loved  _ me, Jeremiah! I’m hurt,”

Jeremy shook his head, this time initiating a quick, chaste kiss himself. “I  _ do. _ And that’s why I put up with it.”

“ _ Rude!”  _ Jeremy snorted, bringing his hands up and placing them over Michael’s, hooking their fingers together and pulling his hands down slightly. Michael complied to the movement, linking his fingers with Jeremy’s, and giving his hands a tight squeeze. 

_ God-  _ he was so in  _ love,  _ it was almost disgusting. And he loved every second of it.

They stood like that for a few moments, Michael rubbing his thumb over Jeremy’s knuckles, warming up his freezing hands, and Jeremy smiling in return, face softening.

It was one of their smaller intimate moments, but one that Michael just couldn’t get enough of. He was so  _ happy.  _ Just standing there, watching the snow falling and landing in his boyfriend’s eyelashes, looking into beautiful eyes which were just so full of  _ love- _

He let go of one of Jeremy’s hands, reaching up to brush a stray curl of Jeremy’s that didn’t seem to cooperate with the beanie behind his ear, Jeremy leaning his head into the touch, eyes fluttering shut in contentment.

He just- he couldn’t help what he said next.

“Jeremy…?” He asked softly, the other’s eyes cracking open to meet his. 

“Yeah, Micah..?”

“I… I have a present for you.”  _ God,  _ was he glad to have slipped the ring into his pocket that morning.  _ Just  _ in case.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows, obvious curiosity spreading over his features, and before he could say anything else, Michael was shushing him.

“Close your eyes.”

“Wha-”

“ _ Jeremy.  _ Close your eyes.” After a second or so, Jeremy squinted a bit, quite obviously keeping his eyes cracked open slightly. Michael clicked his tongue, Jeremy smiling playfully.

“ _ Aaaaall  _ the way, Jer.” Jeremy complied that time, eyes shutting. Michael waved a hand in front of him,  _ just  _ to be sure, before letting go of his hand, and patting his pockets, until-

_ There it is. _

He made sure Jeremy’s eyelids stayed shut as he pulled the ring out of the front pocket of his jeans, looking down at the ring in his hand. 

It was a mostly simple silver wedding band- other than two things. 

There was a small, pixel-style heart of blue sapphire, and a tiny engraving on the bottom;  _ P2. _

(Michael’s being mostly the same, except the gem being a red ruby, and the engraving a matching  _ ‘P1’ _ )

It had costed him a pretty penny, putting aside a little over one-thousand dollars over the past few months, just to get the matching bands- but it was worth it. And they looked  _ nice.  _ He’d made sure the rings weren’t just  _ rings,  _ but they were…  _ them _ . 

It was better than a simple daisy tied to Jeremy’s finger. And right now, Michael felt more confident than ever. 

He could  _ do this. _

He took Jeremy’s hand, slipping his glove off of his hand, and watching as his eyebrows furrowed slightly, but eyes stayed shut.

“God, you better not like- spit in my hand or something…” He muttered, Michael giving a soft chuckle.

“Wow, I’m so glad my boyfriend thinks of me that way,” He snorted, before swallowing thickly, and looking down at the ring between his fingers. 

_ Now or never. _

“Miah… I just want you to know… I love you  _ so fucking much _ , and… and I know we’ve talked about it before, but… I wanted this to be for  _ real.  _ I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jeremy…”

He began slipping the ring onto Jeremy’s finger, mentally sighing in relief at the fact that he’d gotten the ring size right. He’d gone through  _ hell  _ trying to figure out a way to measure Jeremy’s finger without it seeming obvious, and he’d actually  _ succeeded, thank god. _

He looked up to Jeremy, who seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes shut, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and Adam’s apple bobbing.

“M- _ Michael,  _ what are y-you-”

“O-open your eyes.” He interrupted, holding Jeremy’s hand up as the other boy opened those gorgeous, blue-green eyes, which widened as he pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“O-oh my  _ god-  _ Michael-” Michael hushed him once more, squeezing his hand tightly.

“Jeremiah Heere, my best friend, my Player Two, the guy I’ve been in love with for _ ever _ ,” He watched as Jeremy’s breath hitched, his eyes growing bleary with tears. Michael smiled softly, looking down at the ring, and to Jeremy. 

“Would you do me the pleasure of being my husband? Through sickness and in-” He cut himself off with a surprised grunt as Jeremy surged forward, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace, and pressing his face into the crook of Michael’s neck. 

He returned the hug almost immediately, his arms winding around Jeremy's torso as the other boy squeezed the life out of him.

“I-is that a yes…?”

Jeremy pulled his head back a bit, pressing his lips against Michael’s quickly and lifting his legs off of the ground, Michael having no choice but to pick him up, Jeremy’s legs wrapping around him tightly. 

When he Jeremy pulled away, Michael was breathless and grinning, and Jeremy’s cheeks were damp with tears, looking at him in disbelief. 

“You’re- y-you’re  _ serious _ ?” Michael snorted, kissing Jeremy’s nose lightly. 

“Jeremy, of course I’m serious! What- you think I’d get you a ring, and do a proposal and everything, just for a  _ joke?”  _ He shifted a hand up from behind Jeremy’s back, rubbing away the tears under his eyes gently. “I know I’m an asshole sometimes- but  _ really? _ ”

Jeremy laughed breathily, seemingly unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

“ _ No _ , no, I just-” He took a deep breath, Michael adjusting him in his arms slightly. “I… d-didn’t expect this  _ now _ , a-and I just love you so much, and- gah-!” He hugged Michael tightly once more, burying his face into his shoulder. 

Michael traced his fingers over his back lightly, hooking his chin over Jeremy’s shoulder, and just holding him for a few moments, before speaking once more.

“Jer…?”

“Yeah, Micah?”

“You..” He let out a slight chuckle, pulling back so he could see Jeremy properly. “You never… gave me an answer.”

Jeremy looked at him like he was a complete  _ dumbass _ , shaking his head and pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks.

“Yes-  _ yes!  _ Of-fucking-course I’ll marry you, you idiot!”

And with that, Michael let out a  _ real  _ breath of relief, leaning forward so his lips met Jeremy’s, and kissing his boyfriend- no, his  _ fiance-  _ happily, pouring all of his emotion into the gesture, before spinning the both of them around, Jeremy pulling away and giggling adorably. 

It had gone so much better than he’d expected. He was just so damn  _ happy  _ and  _ in love _ , and he didn’t even bother paying any attention to anything but the beautiful boy in his arms, even though they probably looked  _ insane _ , spinning around like kids underneath a street lamp, snow falling around them.

They looked absolutely  _ crazy _ , and he didn’t give a single shit. This was perfect. And everything had gone  _ perfectly _ .

~~~

“Jesus- how much did you  _ spend  _ on these things?” Jeremy asked, his head laying against Michael’s chest, their limbs tangled together as they lay in bed, completely contented- and  _ very  _ satisfied, Michael might add-

“Mmh… couple hundred..? It was  _ very _ worth it though.”

Jeremy held Michael’s hand, spinning his ring around his finger, before intertwining their fingers, looking at both of the rings together.

“They’re pretty…” He mumbled, bringing Michael’s hand close and kissing his knuckles.

“That was kind of the point,” He said blatantly, Jeremy giggling and shoving him lightly.

“No, but seriously… I  _ really _ like them. They look nice together.”

“Just like us…” Michael smiled, planting a small kiss to the top of Jeremy’s head.

“What kind are they…?” He asked curiously, finger tracing the gemstones on the top of the engagement rings.

“Ruby for me, sapphire for you.” He answered softly. “Thought they looked nice together, you know…? And it’s our colours…”

“Ruby and sapphire…?” Jeremy repeated, looking up at Michael with a tiny smile. “Does that make us Garnet?”

“Fuckin’-  _ hell yeah. _ ” He responded quickly, grinning widely. “We’re the ultimate lesbian power couple.” Jeremy giggled a bit, nuzzling his head into Michael’s chest. Michael brought his free hand up, carding his hands through Jeremy’s hair gently.

“And when we’re together? We’re a badass giant woman with fuckin’ gauntlets and kickass hair.” Jeremy leaned into his hand, laughing softly, before looking up at him, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Michael’s chin. 

“I love you, Micah.”

“Love you too, Miah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work??? but this all got deleted before, and i had to restart like, everything. 
> 
> w hee z e
> 
> for @certifiedriends. sorry it was late!!! again ^^^ i had to rewrite this like, twice. w h o o ps. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!! happy holidays, y'all!!
> 
> ((title is from 'somewhere that's green reprise' from little shop or horrors!!))


End file.
